Una vez en Diciembre
by Leyla zinD
Summary: Una noche fria de Diciembre ambas se encuentran por primera vez en el lugar menos esperado y en el momento menos adecuado. Acompañemos a Rei y Minako en el instante en que se conocieron y charlaron por primera vez con tan solo 8 años de edad. Aparición especial: Artemis de cachorro.


**"UNA VEZ EN DICIEMBRE"**

 **By:** Leyla zinD

….

Era un día nublado y lluvioso. El ambiente se sentía denso y húmedo. Una pequeña apenas si podía respirar mientras se ocupaba de contener los sollozos que atosigaban su garganta al ver cómo le llevaban a su última morada. A pesar de la belleza que regalaba ver el suelo cubierto con la densa y blanca nieve aquel día de Diciembre.

El viaje transcurrió en silencio y eventualmente escuchó al encargado del vehículo en el que viajaban llamarla y ayudarle a bajar de este. Jamás entendería porque el nuevo lugar de descanso de su madre debía estar tan lejos de su amado Templo, de sus creencias espirituales.

Este lugar estaba repleto de cruces y epitafios tras lo que parecía ser el templo de los creyentes del dios de las cruces.

Caminaba en silencio tomada de la mano de su abuelo, ya que su _importante_ padre permanecía al lado del féretro de su madre rodeado de personas que jamás había visto antes. Le era imposible de acercarse a él, frunció su ceño suspirando abatida.

La pequeña pelinegra se preguntaba en silencio por la última petición que su madre le hizo, las últimas palabras que le escuchó repetir noche tras noche en el hospital cuando estaban solas las dos: _"Busca la luz Reiko, ella te traerá el amor más puro y hermoso que una persona como nosotros, aquellos que vemos el Aura de los demás, podríamos esperar. Aquella que tú veas falta de color rodearle, aquella que te sea imposible leer como los demás, será tu principal alegría. Entiéndele, no le juzgues. Apóyale, no le reprimas. Pero sobretodo…déjale amarte con la intensidad que tú misma le amarás, hija."_

La pequeña pelinegra, con delicadeza se soltó del agarre de su abuelo una vez que se despidieron por última vez de su madre y la gente comenzaba a aglomerarse a su alrededor nuevamente. Decidió deambular por entre la gente pues no le apetecía ser fotografiada con su padre al pie de la tumba de su madre en un momento tan íntimo.

Pasando las tumbas y criptas, algunas más olvidadas que otras, dejaba el tumulto atrás llegando así donde la entrada del ' _santuario del dios de las cruces'_ , como ella le llamaba. Ese término en el colegio ya le había acarreado bastantes problemas con las monjas que impartían clase.

Echó un vistazo tras su hombro y vio como su padre era saludado y rodeado por reporteros indecentes preguntando cosas sobre sus futuros planes políticos. Bufando molesta se adentró en aquel desconocido lugar.

Los colores e imágenes sobre las paredes llamaban su atención mientras caminaba por lo que ella pensaba era el corredor hasta la cruz importante. Figuras de personas, algunos paisajes, murales a color, algunos cirios, más cruces sobre de lo que parecía ser alguna especie de altar… _'Todo aquí es muy bonito, mucho más bello y amplio que la capilla de mi colegio',_ pensaba.

Deteniéndose en seco casi al final de las bancas del frente su atención fue capturada por una pequeña rubia con una gruesa chaqueta color arena unos cuantos tonos más oscuro que su rubio cabello, que se escondía sentada entre las bancas. Aparentemente la pequeña rubia estaba llorando, pues se limpiaba las rebeldes lágrimas que empapaban sus mejillas.

La pequeña pelinegra no entendía porque pero, esa niña rubia, de entre todas las personas que había conocido en sus escasos ocho años de vida, era la única que hasta el momento no le había golpeado inmediatamente con sus emociones por medio de su Aura. _'¡Pero está llorando, y evidentemente está molesta!',_ pensaba al verla limpiar sus mejillas con furia _, '¿porque no puedo sentir que le abruma?'_ Pensaba sin dejar de observa con curiosidad.

Por más que se concentraba en la niña no podía ver el color del Aura que se suponía le rodearía, ' _¡Todos tenemos Aura!'_

Inmediatamente las palabras de su madre volvieron a su cabeza, _'Aquella falta de Aura …_ pensaba Rei. _¿La luz? Ah, ¡sin color en el aura!_ su mente hacia las conexiones.

"H-hola," dijo acercándose con cautela a la pequeña rubia.

La pequeña rubia alzó el rostro sorprendida, parecía que se escondía de alguien. Apenas escuchar palabra saltó a ponerse de pie frente a la pelinegra observando con ansiedad a su alrededor asegurándose de que nadie les observase.

Confundida, la pelinegra hizo lo que su mente le indicaba apropiado, "Hola, soy Reiko, ¿Por qué llorabas?" inconscientemente se presentó ante su compañía con el sobrenombre que sus padres usaban en ella.

La rubia, una vez más, se limpió las lágrimas para luego gesticular un _shh_ con su dedo sobre sus labios a la pelinegra, quien asintió. Volteando a ambos lados con premura, la rubia le tomó de la mano llevándola con ella donde una cabina alejada a un costado del atrio.

Rei asintió en silencio y se dejó guiar pero no sin antes seguirle con entrecejo ligeramente fruncido, _'¿Quién se creía esa rubia? ¿Acaso no sabía quién era ella? Lo más seguro era que no por eso tanto atrevimiento',_ pensaba.

La impertinente niña rubia colocó una de sus manos sobre los labios de Rei, sin dejar de prestar atención a su alrededor desde dentro de la cabina del sacerdote observando por la pequeña ventana que estaba por sobre su cabeza, "Mina, s-soy Mina." Dijo al fin retirando su mano de los labios de Rei, "Disculpa el secretismo," dijo apenada al fin bajando su mirada azul inteso.

La pelinegra observó en silencio, con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada ante la rubia frente a ella, era muy linda. Sonrió para sí misma.

Hermosos ojos color azul cielo eran opacados por lágrimas, cabello rubio brillante por debajo del hombro. Mejillas sonrosadas y un semblante de amargura que rivalizaba con el suyo en ese momento. La rubia se recargó pesadamente contra la pared tras ella en el estrecho lugar para luego deslizarse sobre esta caer hasta el suelo sentándose en posición de loto.

Cayendo en cuenta de su comportamiento, la pelinegra inmediata inquirió, "¿De quién te escondes?" preguntó sentándose frente a ella lentamente, sujetando sus rodillas contra su pecho sin dejar de observarla con interés, su barbilla sobre las rodillas.

"Mis padres," murmuró amargamente la rubia.

Ladeando su cabeza la pelinegra quería entender, pero la niña frente a ella no daba muchos detalles, "Ya veo, ¿Es-estan bien?" preguntó un tanto incomoda al verla llorar de nuevo.

Negando la pequeña rubia alzó sus rodillas contra su pecho para recargar su frente sobre sus rodillas sollozando nuevamente. Rei sintió algo dentro de ella quebrarse e hizo algo impensable para ella hasta el momento, con cuidado se arrodilló a lado de Mina dándole un abrazo. Rodeándole por los hombros, recargando su frente contra su sien izquierda al susurrar, "Todo estará bien Mina, ya verás."

La pequeña rubia se sobresaltó ante el toque pero inmediata correspondió al abrazo otorgado, ocultando su rostro húmedo en hombro del grueso abrigo de la pequeña pelinegra asintiendo ante las consoladoras palabras. Estuvieron en esa posición por un par de minutos hasta que Rei se separaba de ella lentamente sin dejar de acariciarle los antebrazos en un gesto compresivo sentándose a su lado.

Como si le conociera de toda la vida, la pequeña pelinegra pasó su brazo izquierdo sobre los hombros de la rubia invitándole a recargar su cabeza contra su hombro… Mina así lo hizo, en silencio aceptando tan dulce oferta abrazándose a esta por la cintura.

"Mis padres se han separado, se van a divorciar," Mina habló rompiendo el silencio, "-lloro porque en un par de días, mami y yo, nos iremos a Inglaterra, uhh, Londres creo… ella ha conseguido trabajo allá." Decía en voz baja.

Repentinamente la rubia recordó algo y salta asombrada en su lugar alejándose un poco del toque de la pelinegra. Alzó sus manos frente a ella observándola con los ojos abiertos de manera asombrada, para después observar a la niña frente a ella.

Frunciendo el ceño, la pequeña pelinegra pregunta con timidez, "¿Qué pasa?"

Sin decir ni una palabra la rubia una vez más se acerca a Rei colocando en la mejilla de esta su mano derecha. La pelinegra la observa en silencio evaluando sus movimientos, estaba comenzando a incomodarse por la cercanía de la niña cuando una brillante sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la rubia.

"Eres la primer persona que me toca y no puedo sentir sus emociones amontonarse en mi cabeza." Murmuró retirando su mano de la pelinegra sin dejar de sonreír sorprendida.

En ese momento algo a su memoria vino la idea de la falta de Aura de la niña o su incapacidad para sentirla. Las palabras de Mina la obligaron a pensar más profundamente, "Ehm, disculpa, ¿has dicho que las emociones de las personas te _abruman_ al tocarlas?"

Bufando incomoda y encogiéndose de hombros la rubia le dirigía una mirada irritada, "Sí eso dije. ¿Me vas a llamar fenómeno tú también?" preguntó con tono defensivo.

Rei la observaba con cuidado, ladeando una vez más su cabeza, gesto que a la rubia le parecía de lo más divertido, "¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? No es agradable ser llamado así. No me gusta que me digan así las demás niñas."

Esa frase llena de amargura, como si entendiera lo que se sentía ser llamado de aquel horrendo modo, llamó la atención de Mina, "¿T-te han llamado fenómeno? Pero si…no te ofendas," Rei la observaba con renovado interés, "-pero para mí te ves muy normal."

Una pequeña risita se dejó escapar de los labios de la pelinegra, "Uhm, gracias." Dijo rascándose la parte trasera de su cuello.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, aclarando sus ideas, Mina se había tranquilizado y comenzaba a interesarse en la niña frente a ella, "Por qué llorabas tú, uhm ¿Reiko-chan?"

Asintiendo con una sonrisa forzada, Rei se explicaba, "Vine a despedirme de mi mami."

Minako hizo un gesto en silencio invitándole a continuar, pero Rei bajó la mirada abatida, inmediatamente la pequeña frente a ella entendió, "Oh, lo siento mucho." La pelinegra asintió sin decir nada, "No deberías estar con tu papi y familia donde se despiden, ¿Allá afuera?" señalaba el área donde recordaba haber visto un cementerio.

Ignorando completamente la pregunta y análisis veloz de la rubia, Rei decidió un cambio de tema, "No te llamaría fenómeno porque a mí me dicen así en el colegio," frunció el entrecejo recordando, "-entiendo eso de que las emociones de los demás te abrumen la mente… a mí me pasa al observar a las personas, yo _veo_ el color de sus emociones y si es muy fuerte lo que sienten a veces me envuelve por completo y-"

"-yo termino desmayándome," agregó Mina al mismo tiempo que Rei decía lo mismo.

Ambas niñas se quedaron en silencio observándose mutuamente con interés. Al final la rubia sonrió divertida.

"Vaya, eres más interesante de lo que pareces, Reiko-chan," dijo ladeando su cabeza.

Una risita nuevamente salió de Rei, "Sabes, no me había divertido hablando con nadie en unos meses…" dijo pensativa.

"¿No hablas mucho con nadie más?"

Negando, Rei exhaló pesadamente, "En todo caso sería que no hablo con otros niños…" murmuró poniéndose de pie, tendiendo la mano a la rubia, "Tu madre viene por ti y se preocupará si no te encuentra, mi abuelo está buscando por mí también, mejor él que mi padre…" dijo respondiendo a la pregunta no realizada por Mina, "O-otra razón más por la que me llaman así es… porque puedo ver cosas que aún no pasan o que están por ocurrir." Susurró metiendo sus manos dentro de las bolsas delanteras de su grueso abrigo negro.

Poniéndose de pie gracias a ayuda de Rei, la rubia sonreía una vez más, "Me gustas." Dijo repentinamente entrelazando su brazo con el de su nueva amiga andando rumbo a una banca frente a la puerta de entrada del lugar, "-eres muy interesante Reiko y tienes risa bonita."

Tomando asiento en la banca frente a la salida del lugar, Rei asentía, "También me agrada conocer a alguien con la misma _peculiaridad_ que yo." Respondió sin pensar, Mina le regresaba una mirada divertida entre incrédula y ligeramente irritada, "¿Qué? ¡Es verdad!"

La estridente risa de Mina resonaba en la amplia capilla, Rei sonreía ante la imprudente pero bien recibida risa de su compañía, "Que mal que no podremos vernos nuevamente," dijo la rubia. Negando, Rei se removía frunciendo el entrecejo molesta, algo inquieta llamando la atención de Mina, "¿Qué pasa Reiko-chan?"

"Es mi padre… viene por mí."

"¿Y no es bueno que tu papi venga por ti?" notando que lagrimas se volvían a formar en los ojos violeta de la pelinegra preguntaba de nuevo, "¿Es malo contigo?"

Un suspiró cansado fue la respuesta de Rei poco antes de hablar, "Malo… pues no me regaña o grita si eso dices, más bien…" buscaba las palabras adecuadas.

"Él debe de quererte mucho Reiko-chan," dijo convencida la rubia.

Rei dejó escuchar una risa amarga esbozando un amago de sonrisa, "No estoy segura de eso ya," Mina la veía sin entender, "-lo escuché hablar con mi abuelo, parece que ya no viviré con él en casa. Me va a dejar por un tiempo en el templo donde vive mi abuelo, el mismo lugar donde creció mi mami."

Sin comprender las razones de él padre de su nueva amiga, Mina preguntaba, "¿Hiciste algo malo para enojarlo y que quiera dejarte con tu abuelito?"

Cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, la pelinegra trataba de recordar si en algún momento durante el tiempo que pasó a lado de su madre en el hospital hizo algo que molestara a ese grado a su padre. Finalmente, sin encontrar una razón para creer aquello, negaba limpiando su mejilla izquierda.

La rubia estaba por decir algo más pero se sobresaltó al escuchar pasos rápidos en la entrada. Un anciano de mediana estatura con la cabeza cubierta por un discreto sombrero negro así como su traje se acercó a ellas, "Oh-Kami, aquí estas Reiko." Se apresuró a arrodillarse a abrazar a la pelinegra al lado de la banca. El hombre se veía preocupado realmente.

"Tranquilo abuelito, me distraje porque encontré una nueva amiga," decía señalando a la rubia, "Mina él es mi abuelito, abuelito ella es Mina." Les presentaba Rei.

"Mucho gusto preciosa," dijo cariñosamente el anciano estrechando la mano de la pequeña, "Reiko tenemos que volver… tu padre-" no terminó su frase cuando Rei le interrumpía suavemente.

"-ya lo sé, la prensa." Suspiró irritada la pelinegra, "Mina, si algún día regresas a Japón…" la rubia sonreía asintiendo, "Búscame en el templo de mi abuelito…"

Pasos fuertes y un par de voces discutiendo comenzaron a hacerse presentes sin permitirle a Mina escuchar la ubicación de aquel templo que le escuchó mencionar hacia unos momentos. Sus padres parecían discutir acaloradamente mientras le buscaban dentro de la iglesia.

Un hombre alto y castaño claro lanzaba al aire sus brazos en ademan cansado alzando la voz a la rubia mujer que entraba a su lado cargando entre brazos una pequeña cosita con pelaje blanco. Alejada un par de pasos de distancia de su aun marido, respondiéndole de la misma manera incomoda y molesta.

El abuelo de Rei murmuró algo de peleas familiares y dejarles privacidad mientras tiraba de su mano camino al cementerio.

Mina observaba con desilusión como sus padres al notar su presencia comenzaron a regañarla nuevamente, estaba a punto de romper a llorar cuando la voz de la pequeña pelinegra resonó en su cabeza, _"Todo estará bien Mina, ya verás… sonríe, tienes una hermosa sonrisa."_

Sonriendo en dirección de la salida, donde el abuelo de Rei urgía a esta a seguirle tras la puerta que mantenía abierta, observó a la pelinegra sonreírle de oreja a oreja asintiendo y moviendo su mano en el aire al despedirse de ella. Inmediata, la rubia respondió al gesto agitando su manito en el aire gesticulando con sus labios, _volveré a verte, lo prometo,_ murmuraba en silencio deteniendo en seco la discusión de sus padres, quienes fruncieron el entrecejo al verse ignorados.

La madre de Mina se colocó frente a ella tendiéndole el adormilado cachorro de pelaje blanco que cargaba por ella, "Debes tener cuidado con Artemis, aun es un cachorrito, se puede perder," dijo en voz suave señalando al cachorro de minino, "¿Quiénes eran esas personas?" preguntó observando donde habían desaparecido los extraños que acompañaron a su hija antes de que ellos llegasen.

Mina se encogió de hombros sin responder, acariciando la barbilla del cachorro de gato que comenzaba a ronronear feliz ante la suave caricia. Restándole importancia al asunto tomó la mano de su madre, sujetando su otro brazo a Artemis siguiendo el camino que marcaba en silencio su padre a la salida del sector opuesto.

Una enorme sonrisa iluminaba el rostro de Mina al pensar en lo que el viento dejó escuchar únicamente a sus oídos, la voz de Reiko susurrándole palabras hermosas y de aliento. Palabras que se volvieron una mantra para ella. Aún no había visitado Londres y ya contaba los días, meses y años que debería esperar antes de volver a Japón.

Mina planeaba secretamente en regresar a su lugar de origen algún día cuando fuera un adulto libre y capaz de moverse sola…

Lo que nunca imaginó es que ese cachorro de gato, que había encontrado semanas atrás, sería el encargado de cumplir su deseo de volver mucho antes de lo esperado a su país de origen.

Como imaginar que ese mismo gato, ya adulto, sería quien se encargara de reunirla con la niña que, a causa del tiempo, podría haberle hecho olvidado su rostro pero nunca el hermoso sentimiento de calma y calidez que la llenó en esa fría tarde de Diciembre, con el simple hecho de mirarla directamente con esos hermosos orbes violetas… su Reiko.

 **::FIN::**

* * *

 _ **Notas:**_

 _Pues, no estan para saberlo ni yo pa' contarlo, pero fui criada dentro de una familia Judia conservadora y los primeros años de mi vida me sorprendia mucho ver a gente usando cruces de collares. Mi primer encuentro y conocimiento de el di-s no "Judio" fue a los 7 más o menos, y no me fue muy bien con mi profesora ultra-católica jeje, el término que Rei usó como "el di-s de las cruces" fue el mismo que me ganó un castigo feo por "burlarme" de algo tan "sagrado". Ok, no pretendi ofender a nadie con mi particular modo de ver las cosas pero sentí que debía explicar que onda y el porque utilice estas terminologías._

 _:::_

 _Espero que les haya gustado!_

 _Déjenme un comentario o envíenme un MP si les interesa leer más de SM. Estoy triste porque aún no dan noticias del Arc IV los de Toei animations! Si alguien tiene info dígame que me muero de la ansiedad!_

 _Besos y gracias por leer!_


End file.
